kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Escaped Slave
Escaped Slaves: Fugitives & Refugees Slavery has long been illegal in all of the Five Kingdoms: Faolan, Jhalass, Io's Vale, Myrtlevale, and Vallahir, though it can be argued that the definition of "slavery" isn't universally applied between them. The Delta cities of Sharne are notorious for their slavery, including brigands sailing east across the Azure Sea to attack villages along the opposite coast to acquire slaves to sell. Likewise, many monster races including the drow, orcs, and hobgoblins relish taking slaves. Escaped slaves grew up in a culture where they were considered a possession rather than a person. They might have been laborers in mines or fields, abused camp followers, pampered members of a harem, acolytes in a temple, or gladiators who fought for the entertainment and profit of their master. One thing all escaped slaves have in common, however is that they escaped from their home and their flight eventually brought them to Seaport. The Adventurer's Guild is always scouting for escaped slaves who have the potential to make good adventurers and treats them with a kind of dignity many cannot find anywhere else. *skill proficiency *tool proficiency *equipment: Feature: Survival of the Fittest Escaped slaves were raised under the harshest of conditions. Even those who were seemingly loved and adored by their masters had no easy time in escaping and making their way to the sanctuary of Seaport. Escaped slaves gain +1 to their constitution, and an additional language- the language or dialect of their captors. In addition, they gain an advantage to Charisma (Persuasion) checks made when speaking to any manner of slave or prisoner knowing from experience what to say and do in order to win the confidence of such unhappy folk. Suggested Characteristics Imagine what life was like for your character in captivity, then imagine why and how they escaped and what happened to them before they reached Seaport and became members of the Adventurer's Guild. This will have a lot of impact on the kind of characteristics you choose for him or her. d12 Personality Traits #I am very skittish and have a hard time opening up and trusting anyone. #Intense hatred towards those my former masters constantly simmers and effects everything I do or say. #I like everything to be very neat and orderly around me. If someone else leaves a mess, I am quick to clean it up. #I wake up every day grateful to my new life and do not take being a free folk for granted. #I am extremely extroverted and tend to be at the center of any group activity. #I consider the Adventurer's Guild to be my new family and am very protective of its interests. #I have a very dry wit and sardonic sense of humor not everyone appreciates. #I get excited and jubilient at any small good fortune and am profuse in gratitude. #I love to read books and discuss intellectual topics with my peers. #I am sometimes homesick for my old master (or someone else) back home and don't consider every aspect of being "free" as a good or advantageous thing. #I'm hot-tempered and rebellious, quick to anger or disobey orders I disagree with. #I abhor slavery and bondage of any kind. d10 Ideal #Serenity: I am guided by my faith in the natural balance. (Neutral) #Sincerity: I refuse to lie or misrepresent myself in any way (Lawful) #Craft: Life should be approached as if living itself were a work of art one is making (Any) #Salvation: It is my sacred duty to free the oppressed wherever I find them. (Good) #Practicality: Everything makes sense as long as one understands and follows the process. (Lawful) #Adventure: Nothing boring is worth doing; life should be bold and glorious. (Chaotic) #Resilience: Fire burns, but it also cleanses. Pain is to not avoided but endured. (Any) #Camaderie: My friends are the most important treasure I possess. (Good) #Hospitality: I will never turn away one in need or be selfish around guests. (Good) #Servitude: I owe the guild my life and gladly do anything that is asked of me. (Lawful) d10 Bond #A fellow adventurer from the guild saved me from slavery and I owe them my life. #I despise my former masters and have sworn to destroy them for what I suffered. #I still have family back home who need to be rescued from slavery. #I'd earned my freedom from a kind and loving master who I still miss. #I was stolen from my family by raiders who enslaved me and I don't know where they are, if they are still alive. #I left children behind and am seeking wealth in order to buy their freedom. #My parents sold me into slavery to save themselves; I have yet to find them and confront them. #I won my freedom in the gladitorial ring at the cost of the life of a friend. #I killed my former master and stole from their household to make my way to freedom. #I am the child of a slave and his or her master; rather than escaping, I was given my freedom by my dominant parent and allowed to leave. d10 Flaw #I am unconsciously prejudiced against anyone not of my master's culture. #The traumas of being a slave have left me paranoid and anxiety-prone. #I offer myself in "trade" to others in exchange for money or some form of comfort or intimacy. #Unlike most adventurers, I am not able to read or write languages because of dyslexia and lack of education. #I am something of a klutz and constantly drop things, trip, stumble, and get in the way. #I like to snoop around in other people's things and discover their secrets. #I tend to talk too fast and overshare in an annoying manner. #I am selfish and see to my own needs rather than worrying about the needs of others. #I become very tongue-tied and shy when in the company of someone I admire. #I am blunt and disregard the feelings of others while talking.